


Un moindre réconfort

by Calimera



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: À la mort de son père, Isidore Beautrelet trouva une épaule sur laquelle pleurer…





	Un moindre réconfort

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer : Arsène Lupin fait partie du domaine public, mais ne m'appartient pas ! Tout le mérite revient à l'auteur, Maurice Leblanc, qui a écrit les aventures d'Arsène Lupin ;) je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages !**
> 
> ****Premier écrit dans ce fandom ! J'ai été inspirée par un de mes headcanons où je refuse l'idée où Lupin et Isidore ne se sont plus rencontrés après les événements de _L'Aiguille Creuse_ , et que malgré l'issue du roman, Arsène Lupin a fini par reprendre contact avec Isidore suite à un événement dans la vie du jeune homme (l'obtention de son baccalauréat, décès de son père, etc) car j'aime l'idée que Lupin continue à voir de temps en temps comment vont ses rivaux/ex-rivaux.** **
> 
> ****Bonne lecture !** **

Il s'assit lentement sur le banc, le regard ailleurs, indifférent à l'atmosphère bruyante et agitée du parc dans lequel il se trouvait. La gaieté de la vie au parc contrastait de manière étrange avec la cérémonie sombre et solennelle à laquelle il avait assisté. La tête penchée, ses yeux étaient humides et ses joues, brûlantes à force d'avoir trop pleuré, offraient un peu de couleur à sa peau anormalement pâle. Yeux baisés, il fixait à la fois tout et rien, et ses mains serrèrent de manière impossible son pantalon noir, froissant le tissu.

 

Isidore Beautrelet avait perdu son père, et n'osait pas encore rentrer chez lui, dans ce qui fut, est et restera la demeure dans lequel ils avaient vécu et Isidore grandit. Bien qu'il s'était déjà retrouvé, ces derniers jours, au sein de cette demeure, il n'avait à présent pas le courage de rentrer. La simple pensée de devoir retourner dans cette maison si vide lui était insupportable, encore plus après l'enterrement.

 

De nouvelles larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors que quelques gouttes salées tombèrent sur le sol. Désespéré, il enfouit sa tête dans les mains, tremblant de tout son être de manière incontrôlable.

 

Il était si pris par le chagrin qu'il n'entendit pas l'homme qui s'installa près de lui, ni lorsqu'il posa son bras autour de lui et qu'il se sentit attiré vers la poitrine de l'homme. Isidore eut un sursaut face à ce contact inattendu, mais il entendit alors cette voix familière dont il n'avait jamais oublié le souvenir, et instinctivement, se détendit :

 

« Ça va aller, petit… »

 

Arsène Lupin rajusta plus efficacement son étreinte sur lui, et la tête d'Isidore fut posée sur l'épaule du voleur. Une main, douce et chaude, le tenait doucement au niveau des cheveux tandis que l'autre était posée au niveau du dos. Isidore eut à peine le temps de réagir que Lupin lui disait déjà :

 

« Vas-y, pleure. Ça te fera du bien, va ! »

 

Lorsqu'Isidore n'eut aucune réaction, il répéta, plus près de son oreille : « Vas-y mon petit… Pleure… Je suis là… Tu peux pleurer... »

 

Ce furent les mots qu'il fallait, et Isidore sentit les larmes monter à une vitesse alarmante, et il se pressa plus auprès de Lupin. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte en réaction, et sa main alla caresser son dos de manière réconfortante.

 

C'est ainsi que, dans l'étreinte du célèbre cambrioleur, Isidore Beautrelet pleura son père tandis que Lupin murmurait pour lui-même : « Pauvre gosse… pauvre gosse… » puis « Vas-y, pleure mon petit… ça ira mieux après… Lupin est là pour toi… ».

 

C'était un moindre réconfort, mais un réconfort tout de même et pour Isidore Beautrelet, cela valait toutes beaucoup, et il s’y accrochait, comme un naufragé dans la tempête.

**Author's Note:**

> **Merci d'avoir lu ;) n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**
> 
> **Merci à gentlemanlupin de m’avoir aidé pour la formulation pour la fin du ficlet, mille bisous à elle <3**


End file.
